1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and articles for retaining articles. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to rod brackets that can be used in a variety of settings such as retaining stair rods.
2. Description of Related Art
Carpet runners or other floor coverings are affixed to stairs using stair rod sets. Many stair rod sets sold today are used as a decorative accent to the stairs and carpet runners. The stair rod set can serve a useful function in preventing slippage of the carpet runner on the stairs of a staircase as well as a decorative function. A staircase typically has a plurality of steps. Each step has a riser and a tread. The stair rod set typically includes a pair of brackets with each bracket fastened to a step of a staircase. The brackets are spaced from the edges of the carpet runner and fastened at opposite sides of the step. Stair brackets frequently have a top portion and a bottom portion. Often, the bottom portion is fastened to the riser and the tread of the step of the staircase. A rod extends over the carpet runner and is held between and by the pair of brackets. A pair of finials may be used in conjunction with the stair rod and pair of brackets with one finial attached to each bracket. In some devices, the stair rod extends through the bracket. In these instances, the bracket is often referred to as a “stair eye” or “open eye-type bracket” because the bracket has a hole or eye therethrough for accepting the stair rod. The present disclosure improves upon the state of the art as set forth herein.